The Wedding of Kamui and Fuuma
by Orochi Mel
Summary: A very strange short story written by me! Beware of original characters, and a lot of inuendo. (Also watch out for random yaoi!) Please review if you feel inclined to do so! ^_^


The Wedding of Kamui and Fuuma  
  
Also titled: "Massive stress for Kiley"  
  
Also titled: "I's Married!"  
  
Disclaimer: X characters belong to CLAMP. Original characters belong to me. Simple as that.  
  
(( Kiley who is the best man, is helping Kamui into his wedding dress.))  
  
Kiley Oy! Stay still! Geez!  
  
Kamui I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous! o_o; ::hops around nervously::  
  
Kiley You luck b-smack! You are getting married...!  
  
Kamui ...to Fuuma! ::starry eyes::  
  
Kiley ::also has starry eyes:: Yes, yes! *_*  
  
Kamui -.- Don't go oogling over MY Fuu. You have that Sakura guy.  
  
Kiley His name is Sakaeru! -_-;  
  
Kamui P Whatever.  
  
((Meanwhile...))  
  
Fuuma ::fixes his bow tie:: Where the flying hell is my best man?  
  
Kiley ::comes running into the room:: pant...wheeze...  
  
Fuuma ::points:: Where were you? -.-;  
  
Kiley With the beautiful bride! ::wink::  
  
Fuuma ::ka-blush:: I see...  
  
((All the bridal party are waiting in the bridal room. The flower girl is Chiaki, the maid of honor is Kotori's disembodied head, and the bridesmaids are Arashi, Yuzuriha, Karen, Satsuki, Yuki, Cheon and Subaru.))  
  
Subaru ::paces:: I'm NERVOUS!!! o_o;  
  
Chiaki ::smacks Subaru upside the head with...the FROG:: Shuppies! _  
  
Subaru ::sniffle sniffle:: Why'd you do that?! ::sob::  
  
Chiaki You are being a wussy! -.-  
  
Subaru Am not!  
  
Chiaki ARE TOO!!  
  
(( ::the fight continues for twenty minutes:: ))  
  
Arashi ::gives a cold glare to Subaru and Chiaki:: Please, be quiet.  
  
Chiaki & Subaru ::quiet / sweatdrop:: o__o;  
  
Yuki Why does muffin head have to be in here?! It's SUPPOSED to be girls only!  
  
Cheon Well...he IS the bride.  
  
Kamui ::Evil death glare to Yuki:: Yeah! I'm the bride, so shut the hell up! _  
  
Yuki Grr...Well that wedding dress makes you look fat!  
  
Kamui ::looks at stomach:: ...Oh my God...  
  
Everyone minus Kamui ...Uh-oh...::brace selves::  
  
Kamui I LOOK FAT!!! ::SOB::  
  
Subaru ::hugs Kamui, sobbing:: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Kamui! You don't look fat! You're gorgeous! You're glowing!  
  
Kamui ::wipes a tear:: Thank you, Subaru-san.  
  
Everyone minus Subaru & Kamui ::sigh of boredom::  
  
Yuki Oy...Where's Kiley?  
  
Satsuki ::adjusts glasses:: Damn humans.  
  
(( Back at the men's room... ))  
  
Fuuma ::whiney voice:: Kiiiileeeey! Can you fix my vest? u_u  
  
Kiley -.-; Can't you do ANYTHING yourself?  
  
Kakyo ::lies on a stretcher; arm twitches:: ...  
  
Seishirou I understand the need for a best man Kamui, but why a woman?  
  
Kiley ::Skeptical expression:: That's not Kamui.  
  
Fuuma ::points to self:: Kamui.  
  
All DoE minus Kakyo ::point to Fuuma:: Kamui.  
  
Sorata That's not Kamui! ::confoozled::  
  
Menjo ::points a finger in the air:: Yeah! I'm friends with him. Kamui is much more feminine- Erm...never mind.  
  
Kiley ::Sweatdrop:: It doesn't matter!! Who cares?!  
  
Everyone ::Silent:: ...  
  
Kiley So let's get the pairings straight...Seishirou will be with Subaru, Menjo-kun is the ring bearer-  
  
Menjo ::interrupts:: WHAT?! Why me?!  
  
Yuuto ...I believe that would be because you are the youngest?  
  
Menjo This sucks. ::kicks ground::  
  
Sakaeru Quit your bitching, punk.  
  
Menjo ::glare:: You just shut your damn mouth!  
  
Sakaeru Oh yeah?  
  
Menjo YEAH!!  
  
Sakaeru ::points his finger at Menjo's butt:: Ichi...  
  
Menjo What the hell...?  
  
Sakaeru Ni...  
  
Menjo ::raises a brow in interest::: I don't get you...dumb a-  
  
Sakaeru SAN! ::ignites Menjo's butt::  
  
Menjo Hey, I know I have a hot ass, but this is pushing it...::notices that his butt is on fire:: OH MY GOD!!! ::Runs around in circles desperately::  
  
Sakaeru HA-HA-HA! Burn punk! BURN!  
  
Kiley -.- Sakaeru...  
  
Menjo ::Frantic:: Put it out!! Put it out!!  
  
Yuuto ::does a little swirly motion with his hands and drenches Menjo's butt with water, putting out the fire, but making it REALLY look like Menjo wet his tux::  
  
Menjo ::fiery glarey eyes:: SAKAERU!!!! SHI NE!! SHI NE!! SHI NE!!! ::chases Sakaeru around with his blade-tipped playing cards::  
  
Sakaeru ::sweatdrop:: Kyaa! ::clings to Kiley:: Save meeee!  
  
Kiley ::hair begins to tweak out in all directions:: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Sakaeru & Menjo Eeeeep...Gomen nasai, Kiley-sama!!! ::bow to Kiley::  
  
Kiley ::eyes stop glowing:: I need a break... ::pushes Kakyo off of his stretcher causing him to land on the floor with a `thud'. She then hops on the stretcher herself, and falls asleep::  
  
Kakyo ::twitch twitch::  
  
(( Back in the bridal room... ))  
  
Kotori's head x_x ...  
  
Kamui I'm so glad you could by my maid of honor, Kotori! ^.^  
  
Kotori's head x_x ...  
  
Yuki I think he's lost his mind...  
  
(( Back to the groom and his...men. ))  
  
Fuuma ::pries the bridesmaids / groomsmen list out of Kiley's hands:: Let's see...Kiley is with Kotori - wait a minute...I killed her. Ah heck, whatever...Um Ran is with Cheon. Who the heck are they? Karen is with Aoki...ah screw this. I'm tired of reading.  
  
Ran ::glares at Seishirou::  
  
Seishirou ::smiles:: What's the matter?  
  
Ran ::tackles Seishirou:: Subaru is M-I-N-E!! _  
  
Seishirou He is not! ::Says in a velvety voice:: Subaru is my kitten. ::purrs::  
  
Ran ::Sweatdrop:: Um... ::slowly gets off of Seishirou::  
  
Seishirou ::pulls Ran closer:: Unless you would like to join us. D  
  
Ran o__o; ::quickly runs away from Seishirou:: No thanks!!  
  
Aoki ...This is the strangest wedding I've ever attended.  
  
(( Meanwhile... ))  
  
Kamui Five more minutes!!! X_X Kotori, are you ready?  
  
Kotori's head x_x ...  
  
(( Five minutes later, everything is mysteriously organized, and Kiley is awake. ))  
  
Priest Fuuma do you take `Camuy' to be your wife? To have and to hold, in good times and bad? Sickness and health -  
  
Fuuma Just get on with it, damn it! _  
  
Priest o.o; Yes of course! Um...blue hair boy! Bring the rings!  
  
Menjo ::walks down the aisle, holding the rings, and grumbling the whole time:: Here. Take your damn rings you morons. ::shoves the ring pillow in Fuuma's arms::  
  
Kamui & Fuuma ::glare at Menjo::  
  
Kamui ::somehow manages to trip in his dress, and fall flat on his pretty little face::  
  
Priest Maid of Honor? Could you help the bride please?  
  
::CRICKET CRICKET::  
  
Kamui Where's...Kotori?  
  
Yuki Oh! You mean that HEAD?! I threw it away. It was nasty.  
  
(( Meanwhile...in a nearby dumpster... ))  
  
Kotori's head x_x ...  
  
(( Back at the wedding. ))  
  
Kamui You WHAT?!  
  
Fuuma Get a grip. I killed her.  
  
Kamui ::SOB:: Kotoriiiiii!!!  
  
Fuuma ::Slaps Kamui across the face:: Stop being such a puss. SHE'S DEAD!!!  
  
Aoki ::Stands up defiantly:: Wife beater!  
  
Fuuma Oh, shut up. Kamui belongs to me. In any case, can we just get on with it?  
  
Priest ::gulp:: Um...you may now kiss the bride!  
  
Subaru ::watches with starry eyes::  
  
Chiaki ::covers eyes::  
  
Fuuma ::licks lips excitedly:: D Kamui...  
  
::SMOOOOOOOCH::  
  
(( ::The kiss ends up lasting approximately 37 minutes:: ))  
  
Kiley o_o; ::applauds:: Dang, Kamui! I didn't know you had it in you!  
  
Sakaeru ::nudges Kiley:: We should try that sometime! ::wink::  
  
Kiley ::blush::  
  
Priest I now pronounce you um...Sadist and wussy...I mean Man and Wife! ::sweatdrop::  
  
(( ::Everyone leaves the wedding and heads for the reception:: ))  
  
(( At the reception... ))  
  
Yuzuriha Menjo-kun! You looked so cute up there!  
  
Menjo ::ka-blush:: ...thanks.  
  
Kiley ::sly grin:: What's up, Menjo-kun? Have a crush on Yuzu?  
  
Menjo ::Death glare:: No! ::blush::  
  
Kiley Then why's your face red? Huh? Huh?  
  
Menjo ::grumbles::  
  
(( Meanwhile on the dance floor... ))  
  
Kamui & Fuuma ::Slow dancing to `Forever Love' by X Japan::  
  
Kamui ...Fuuma...  
  
Fuuma Kamui!  
  
Kamui ::blink blink:: What?  
  
Fuuma Ore ga Kamui da!  
  
Kamui Not-uh. You are Fuuma. Kind of like Kiley. She's a `Kamui', but she still knows that her name is Kiley.  
  
Fuuma ::ponders:: Ah...  
  
Kamui So you understand, Fuuma?  
  
Fuuma Kam - Oh, screw it. Call me whatever you want.  
  
Kamui Rutabaga?  
  
Fuuma No! Not that...-.-;  
  
(( At the head table... ))  
  
Kiley ::downs her sixth martini:: Ya know...I'm just happy for ::hic:: Kamui. I'm not jealous at all! ::hic::  
  
Sakaeru You okay, Kiles?  
  
Kiley Perfectly! ::hic:: Perfectly fine! ::passes out in Sakaeru's lap::  
  
Sakaeru o_o; ::ka-blush:: Kiley! Wake up!  
  
Seishirou ::Walks by:: Oh my! Your girlfriend is a little anxious, ne? ::chuckle::  
  
Subaru ::clings to Seishirou:: Oh my Lord...o.o;  
  
Sakaeru ::MAJOR blush as he hurriedly props Kiley back up in her chair, although she is unconscious:: It's nothing like that, really!  
  
Seishirou ::Sarcastically:: Oh, I believe you. ::raises a brow suggestively to Subaru:: Shall we?  
  
Subaru ::nod nod / blush:: Let me go get Ran-san first! ::runs off::  
  
Ran ::leans against a wall, bored::  
  
Subaru ::Waves happily:: Ran-san! ^.^ ::Whisper whisper::  
  
Ran ::Eyes widen:: Um...I don't know.  
  
Subaru Come on! It'll be fun! ::drags Ran with him into an empty room::  
  
(( 15 minutes later... ))  
  
Kamui Gee...has anyone seen Subaru-san?  
  
Fuuma Speaking of which...I wonder where Sakurazuka-kun is.  
  
(( In a nearby chair... ))  
  
Kiley ::Is now quite awake:: Hey! Where's Ran? And why do I have such a nasty headache?  
  
Sakaeru ::fans Kiley:: No clue, Kiles.  
  
Kiley ::removes her tuxedo jacket, and rolls up her sleeves:: I'm gonna find him!  
  
Sakaeru I don't know if you want to...  
  
Kiley What? ::blink blink:: Why not?  
  
Sakaeru ::Cautious expression:: Well...he isn't the only one missing...  
  
Kiley ::raises a brow:: ...And?  
  
Sakaeru Oh, never mind. Let's just go, m'kay?  
  
Kiley ::nod nod::  
  
(( 30 minutes later... ))  
  
Kiley Where the hell is he? -_-;  
  
Sakaeru ::innocent whistle:: n_n;  
  
Kiley You are hiding something, Sakaeru-kun. Do you...know where he is?  
  
Sakaeru ::Sobs, and points to a room with a sign that reads `Waiting room':: There!  
  
Kiley ::rolls eyes:: Why didn't you tell me earlier...?  
  
Sakaeru ::sniffle:: You don't want to go, Kiles...  
  
Kiley ::Drags Sakaeru into the pitch dark room angrily::  
  
(( ...little does she know that... ))  
  
? For the love of God, don't let the door close!  
  
Door ::slams shut::  
  
Kiley Huh? Ran is that you?  
  
Sakaeru ::Closes his eyes:: Here it comes...  
  
Kiley ::flicks the light switch on::  
  
Everyone ...::silence::  
  
Kiley ::Sees Subaru, Seishirou, and Ran in a very...um...inappropriate position:: O_O! What in the name of all that is holy ate you guys doing?!  
  
Ran & Subaru ::blush::  
  
Sakaeru ::Still has his eyes close:: I'm not looking!  
  
Seishirou ::In a sly, and sexy voice:: Would you two like to join us?  
  
Sakaeru Only if you are playing chess or something...but it sure doesn't sound like you are...  
  
Kiley ::Turns around and tries to open the door, but the handle won't budge:: Lemme out! I'm gonna die in here!  
  
Handle ::breaks off::  
  
Kiley o_o; Whoops...  
  
Sakaeru Can I open my eyes yet?  
  
Kiley Just take off your glasses, baka!  
  
Sakaeru Good idea, Kiles! ::Takes off his glasses and places them in his breast pocket. He then faces the trio:: ...Holy crap. I can still see colors! ::hides behind Kiley::  
  
Kiley ::twitch twitch:: Can you guys at LEAST get your pants on?  
  
(( 5 minutes later, the three adults have...pants on. They all look disheveled, shirtless, and are smoking. Sakaeru also has his glasses back. ))  
  
Kiley ::Sweatdrop:: Stereotypical enough?  
  
Ran ::Is thoroughly embarrassed:: I KNEW I shouldn't have done this!  
  
Seishirou You know you liked it.  
  
Kiley Okay! That's enough about...that.  
  
(( After 10 minutes of silence... ))  
  
Sakaeru I'm so bored.  
  
Seishirou I can entertain?  
  
Subaru He is a very good looking young man. D  
  
Sakaeru No! Leave me alone! ::covers his head with his arms::  
  
Kiley You guys! x_x You already have one of my team mates! Can I have Sakaeru?!  
  
Sakaeru Oh Kiley! ::happy tears stream down his face as he hugs Kiley::  
  
Ran Hey, Sakaeru?  
  
Sakaeru ::surprised that he is actually being addressed by Ran:: Yeah...?  
  
Ran I dare you to kiss Kiley. D  
  
Sakaeru ::blink blink:: But I do that all the time.  
  
Kiley ::blush:: Ran-kun! What are you getting at?  
  
Ran ::shrug:: I just wanted to see some action.  
  
Sakaeru ::scoffs with his arms crossed:: You've already seen enough of that.  
  
Ran Watch it, Kid. -_-  
  
Kiley Well, Sakaeru-kun, shall we show Ran-kun?  
  
Sakaeru ::evil grin:: Yeah! ::Kisses Kiley rather...affectionately::  
  
(( Kiss lasts for 5 minutes ))  
  
(( Meanwhile back in the main hall... ))  
  
Yuki ::is talking to Menjo:: Hey, Menjo-kun, have you seen either Kiley or Sakaeru?  
  
Menjo I saw Kiley a while ago...but Sakaeru, I really don't give a damn. I hope he finally decided to do us all a favor, and died.  
  
Yuki Geez...that's harsh, Menjo-kun.  
  
Menjo ::guilt:: Well...I don't want him to die...He just annoys me.  
  
(( Back in the room. ))  
  
Kiley Ugh...I wonder if anyone misses us yet?  
  
Sakaeru ::sigh:: Maybe...  
  
Ran I think we are really going to die here.  
  
Kiley ::gets up:: That's it! I've had it! If we have the power to change fate, I think we can open a damn door!  
  
Subaru You've got a point...  
  
Kiley ::Walks over to the door:: You are going to open. You WILL open! _  
  
Sakaeru Um...Kiley?  
  
Kiley Shut up! I'm channeling my energy!  
  
Sakaeru Okies! x_x;  
  
Kiley Hah! ::kicks the door with all of her strength only to discover that the door is stainless steel...along with the rest of the room:: OUCH!!!  
  
(( ::An earsplitting echo rings throughout the room:: ))  
  
Everyone in room ::covers ears:: X__X  
  
(( Back on the dance floor ))  
  
Kamui Hey, did you hear something, Fuu?  
  
Fuuma The scream or the bang?  
  
Kamui ::blink blink:: Both.  
  
Fuuma Pssh...It's probably just Sakurazuka and that depressing guy.  
  
Kamui ::shudder:: I don't like to think of them like that...Let's just pretend we didn't hear anything.  
  
((Everyone who knows Subaru and Seishirou just continue on minding their own business, but nearby at the head table... ))  
  
Yuki That sounded like Kiley-kins! Did you hear it, Menjo-kun?  
  
Menjo ::Nods:: But no one else seems to care...  
  
Yuki I'm looking anyway, You coming, Menjo-kun?  
  
Menjo Sure, why not?  
  
Yuki Can you use your little intuition / luck thingy?  
  
Menjo ::Sweatdrop:: Yeah... ::holds his arms out, and narrows his eyes:: There! ::Points to the room::  
  
Yuki ::winks:: Good job, Menjo-kun! ::runs to the door, and pulls the handle::  
  
Handle ::breaks off, leaving a small hole in the door::  
  
Yuki ::throws the handle aside, sweatdropping:: Whoops! ^^;  
  
Menjo ::puts an eye to the hole:: Hello?  
  
(( On the other side of the door... ))  
  
Sakaeru ::puts an eye to the hole:: What?  
  
Menjo ::falls over backwards:: Ack...it's Sakaeru!  
  
Sakaeru ::annoyed:: Oh. It's just Menjo-baka. -.-;  
  
Menjo ::fists clench:: I am not a baka! You...you bum!  
  
Sakaeru ::sweatdrop:: Um...yeah. ::Turns to Kiley:: Blue hair boy is outside.  
  
Kiley Menjo-kun! Let us out!  
  
Menjo I can't! ...But at least we know where you are, Kiley! Yuki and I were worried!  
  
Yuki Yeah!  
  
Sakaeru What about me?  
  
Menjo No one cares about you. -.-  
  
Sakaeru ¬.¬ Ass.  
  
Menjo Um...Well are there any rafters in the room?  
  
Kiley ::looks up:: Yeah!  
  
Menjo Can everyone fit through?  
  
Kiley Looks kike we can. Geez you guys! Why didn't you think of that sooner?!  
  
All guys in room ::Sweatdrop::  
  
(( Within 5 minutes, everyone is climbing through the vents, Kiley in the lead, Sakaeru, Seishirou, Subaru, and then Ran. ))  
  
Kiley You better not be staring at my butt, Sakaeru-kun.  
  
Sakaeru I can't help it! x_x;  
  
Seishirou You have a nice butt yourself, kid.  
  
Sakaeru ::twitch twitch:: Please...don't...hurt...me. o.o;  
  
Kiley Sakurazukamori! Leave Sakaeru's cute b - Erm! I mean butt alone!  
  
Sakaeru ::fake sob:: It's just a butt! ;_;  
  
Ran ::nosebleeds:: Please stop.  
  
(( ::air conditioner kicks on:: ))  
  
Kiley Is it just me or is it getting really cold in here?  
  
Sakaeru It isn't just you! We have to go faster Kiles! Faster!  
  
Kiley ::Crawls as quickly as possible, followed by everyone else, she then slips and falls on her face:: Itai!  
  
Sakaeru ::Crashes into Kiley:: x_o;  
  
Seishirou ::Crashes into Sakaeru, purring:: D  
  
Subaru ::Crashes into Seishirou:: Eep. x_x  
  
Ran ::Crashes into Subaru, nosebleeding::  
  
(( ::The bottom of the vent begins to cave in underneath the mass of the five people:: ))  
  
Kiley ...Uh-  
  
Sakaeru -Oh...  
  
(( ::the vent completely caves in underneath the five, and the fall through:: ))  
  
(( In the main room... ))  
  
Menjo ::Perks up and runs to where the group is about to fall. He puts his arms out, ready to catch Kiley::  
  
Kiley ::falls on top of Fuuma:: x.x  
  
Menjo ::ka-blink::  
  
Sakaeru ::falls into Menjo's arms:: o.o;  
  
Menjo ::falls over under Sakaeru's weight:: Oof! X_X  
  
Sakaeru D ::hugs Menjo:: My hero!  
  
Seishirou ::Falls on a table:: Ouch...  
  
Subaru ::falls on top of the cake:: Wow...that was lucky. ^_^  
  
Ran ::falls on top of Subaru, nosebleeding:: Oy...@_@  
  
Everyone else ::stare at the five, unblinking::  
  
Fuuma Hello, Kiley. ) Will you be joining Kamui and I tonight? It would make sense...  
  
Kiley ::gets up dizzily, and shudders:: Don't make me think of Kamui-chan like that...  
  
Fuuma ::shrugs:: Your choice, Kiley.  
  
(( Nearby... ))  
  
Menjo Get off! Get off of me you big, nerdy, retro, lug! _  
  
Sakaeru But you are my hero, blue hair boy! ^_^  
  
Kiley Ano...Sakaeru-kun...?  
  
Sakaeru ::Quickly gets off of Menjo, sweatdropping:: Yes, Kiles?  
  
Kiley ...We're out!! ::hugs Sakaeru::  
  
Sakaeru ^.^; Yeah...  
  
Yuuto ::walks over to Kiley & Sakaeru:: Hey...um...Why are those three shirtless?  
  
Kiley & Sakaeru ::sweatdrop:: You don't want to know.  
  
Yuuto ::nods knowingly:: I see...  
  
Satsuki ::sigh:: Humans are boring.  
  
(( ::meanwhile a rain storm rages on outside:: ))  
  
Announcer Hi everyone! The bride is about to throw her - err...his bouquet, so will all of the single ladies step forward please?  
  
::Yuki, Chiaki, Cheon and Karen step forward::  
  
Sorata You aren't single, babe?  
  
Arashi ::blush:: I just don't feel like going up there.  
  
Kamui ::throws the bouquet::  
  
Bouquet ::lands in Yuki's hands::  
  
Yuki ::poses:: Lucky! ^.~  
  
Kamui ::death glare:: ...  
  
Yuki I caught your boo-kay, muffin head! ::pats Kamui on the head::  
  
Kamui ::grumbles:: ¬_¬  
  
Announcer Um...Congratulations to the little silver-haired girl! Now the groom will toss the garter!  
  
(( ::Menjo, Ran, and Yuuto come forward:: ))  
  
Announcer Is that all? Well, let's go!  
  
(( ::the song `Girls' by the Beastie Boys plays in the background:: ))  
  
Kamui & Fuuma ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Fuuma ...good enough...  
  
Kamui ::Sits down in a chair::  
  
Fuuma ::has his head up Kamui's dress, then comes back out with the garter in his mouth:: D Gosh Kamui. Don't give me such a hard time!  
  
Kamui ::ka-blush::  
  
Fuuma ::Throws the garter::  
  
Menjo ::Stretches his arms out, yawning::  
  
Garter ::Catches on Menjo's right arm::  
  
Menjo ::blink blink:: I caught it! ^.^ Lucky me! ::gives a victory sign::  
  
Ran & Yuuto ::death glare to Menjo::  
  
Menjo ::puts the garter around his neck:: Ha! I'm too sexy. ^___^  
  
Announcer I now invite the two people that caught things to dance!  
  
Yuki Menjo-kun! ^_^ ::fluffs his hair:: Good job!  
  
Menjo ::laughs:: You too, gorgeous, ::twirls Yuki, then dips her::  
  
Kiley ::Sweatdrop:: Menjo-kun! Are you coming on to Yuki?!  
  
Sakaeru I didn't think blue hair boy had it in him!  
  
Yuki ::blush:: Menjo-kun! I'm supposed to be doing the flirting! ^.^;  
  
Menjo Not tonight, Yuki-san. ::kisses Yuki on the cheek::  
  
Yuki ::giggle:: You are absolutely adorable, Menjo-kun, but you are younger than me!  
  
Menjo I know! ::wink:: Well, if you ever change your mind about me, tell me!  
  
Yuki Of course. ^_^  
  
(( ::song ends:: ))  
  
Fuuma ...Your wish...  
  
Kamui Hmm? o.o  
  
Fuuma You have a dirty mind, Kamui...but so do I.  
  
Kamui What are you getting at? o_o;  
  
Fuuma Oh, nothing. ::does the evil `I know everything' Fuuma grin::  
  
(( Meanwhile... ))  
  
Seishirou ::licks cake off of Subaru:: Heh...  
  
Subaru ::moan:: Seishirou-san...  
  
(( Nearby Kiley and Sakaeru are watching. ))  
  
Kiley This is getting really racy.  
  
Sakaeru I agree. Hey Kiley?  
  
Kiley Yeah?  
  
Sakaeru I think we are the only couple with decent morals...  
  
Kiley You're probably right...::Sweatdrop::  
  
Sakaeru ...  
  
Kiley ...  
  
Kiley & Sakaeru ::SMOOOOOCH::  
  
Sakaeru ::Blush:: ...  
  
Kiley ::Blush:: ...yup.  
  
Sakaeru If you accidentally fall in the cake, I'll lick it off of you.  
  
Kiley ...I think we need to go home...Soon.  
  
Sakaeru ::adjusts his glasses:: I quite agree. ^.^;  
  
(( Back on the dance floor ))  
  
Kamui Everyone seems restless.  
  
Fuuma They just want to do inappropriate things.  
  
Kamui Eh...it's getting late.  
  
Fuuma ...so do I.  
  
(( ::All power goes out, leaving everyone in pitch darkness:: ))  
  
Kamui ::gulp:: ...Fuuma...?  
  
Fuuma ::laughs evilly::  
  
THE END? 


End file.
